


Imported from Tumblr

by Morrigan_Healy



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 10:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18893206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morrigan_Healy/pseuds/Morrigan_Healy
Summary: All my stories imported from tumblr. Most are Supernatural.





	1. We're Off To See The Wizard

“Dean. What the hell are we doing here? It’s a-” Sam stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the familiar word on the decrepit door, the amusement park hadn’t been open for some 30-odd years.

"I just feel like we need to be here, it looks cool, and when’s the last time we’ve found a place like this and looked around?” the older brother brought up, managing to open the door without lockpicking it, I mean the wood was practically rotten despite the bright fading paint job.

“We have a case we could be looking into!”

“And here I thought your ‘walking encyclopedia of weird’ness would kick in and you’d want to look around. Just ten minutes, Sammy, what’a’ya say?”

The younger Winchester shrugged, looking around at the bare trees and the famed once-was-yellow brick road leading through the door.

“Alright, but that’s it.”

Once the two followed the road far enough, sure enough, the Emerald City’s castle was in sight, and both boys got chills at seeing how empty the park really was. But they’d been drawn there somehow, right?

“How’d you find this, anyways?” Sam asked as Dean had started whistling ‘We’re Off To See The Wizard’, stopping at the question.

“Remember when we had to help Dorothy kill the Wicked Witch? I found a pamphlet for this place tucked in the back of the book she was reading before she left with Charlie. And now that Charlie’s gone…” he trailed off, not wanting to say anything else, the memory of finding her in the bathtub still too fresh.

“You thought it’d be a good idea to check this out, because we knew how much she loved adventure.” Sam finished for him, looking up at the castle for a few seconds before turning around to follow the road back to the door, as it’d almost been ten minutes.

Dean nodded. Though they’d burned Charlie’s body, he still missed her, she was the sister he’d never had, and he still was angry that she’d died for him - that Sam had gone behind his back to get her involved. 

“Come on, we’ve seen everything here, and I don’t wanna get busted by cops or something once they find out that door’s open,” Sam suggested, hands in his pockets as he started walking.

Dean followed, though he couldn’t get the sound of her laugh out of his head, or the way she’d babble about LARPing or the latest sci-fi movies. 

He could have sworn that as they were crossing back over the small threshold that held the door bearing ‘OZ’ in decrepit wooden letters, that he heard a voice.

“Peace out, bitches.”


	2. Cool If I Come Over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *A/N: So, I meant to write this right after ChiCon, and I just haven’t had time. Not sure if I’ll continue this because I’m really not that confident with my writing but I wanted to share this with you guys still. Let me know how it is?*
> 
> “Is it cool if I come over, to see if you’re into me?”
> 
> After a Louden Swain show one night, you met him. Set just after the first season wrap party. (and yes I know this song was released in 2015, just pretend it’s an older song for the sake of the fic)
> 
> Jensen Ackles x Reader
> 
> Word Count: 1,314
> 
> Warnings: fluffiness, mentions of alcohol

“I been looking for you, looking for me  
Your show is almost over, Gotta wait another week  
Here we go  
I been holding out, cause you’re holding the key  
Is it cool if I come over And see if you’re into me..”

At the ending guitar riff you smile, clicking the stop button on your camera. This Louden Swain show was the best one yet, and it’d only been the fourth or fifth time you’d seen them.

Walking over to the bar as the next song started, you signalled the bartender before you though you heard someone interrupt, motioning him over instead, and of course the bartender catered to this person before you.

“‘Scuse me, Miss? What’d you like?” Faintly you were aware the bartender was mentioning to you, and you had to think for a second.

“Whiskey double, clean.”

“There’s my girl.” You turned to look at the voice that had spoke, feeling your eyebrows raise in approval, this guy was smokin’, and apparently he was buying.

“What, most females not like the hard stuff?” You shot back with a grin, scooting a little closer to the man.

“Just not used to seein’ it. Been a good show, hey? It’s my fifth or sixth time seeing the guys.” the man continued, lifting what look like a tequila shot to his lips.

You nodded, “Yeah, this is really - it’s nice. Bit of a treat since I don’t usually have time to get out and relax much.”

“Hear ya there,” the man agreed, setting the shot glass down. You couldn’t help but take in the jacket he wore, it was vaguely familiar in a haunting way, and you couldn’t pinpoint why in the dimly lit room.

“That’s not real leather, is it?” You asked, motioning to his jacket. The man smiled as he turned to look at you, green eyes immediately catching your gaze.

“Sure is. You got a name, sweetheart?”

That was it, at the slight term of endearment you immediately realised who you were dealing with. This wasn’t a regular bar or show guy. In front - well beside you, was Jensen Ackles - of Supernatural fame, being he played Dean Winchester. And oh, was he acting like him now, much as he said they were completely different people.

Playing it coy, you returned his grin. “Winchester,” You winked, sitting up a little straighter, “Y/N Winchester.”

You saw a moment of recognition flit across his face at the last name, but he blinked and it was gone.

“Miss Winchester - it’s a pleasure to meet someone with a name I usually respond to,” Jensen started, laughing softly as you cut in, nearly laughing yourself, “Wait, you’re a Y/N too?!” before sipping at your drink again.

This time the smile reached his eyes, and you felt your heart skip a beat.

“I play Dean from Supernatural, maybe you’ve seen it?” He tried, though by this point he was doing that awkwardly cute thing where he ducks his head when he laughs because he knows it’s funny. “I’m Jensen by the way.”

You nodded. “Nice to meet you, Jensen. Seeing as you’re paying for this,” you held up your glass, taking another sip, feeling the whiskey warm you before setting it back down, “It’s only fair I buy you one. What’s that, tequ-”

“-‘killya,” Jensen agreed, answering you.

You scoffed softly and shook your head at the joke, you’d heard it often enough.

“So.” You began, signalling the bartender over to let him know you’d need another round. “The show’s pretty good so far, hoping it gets picked up for a few more seasons. Though I remember you back when you were on Days of Our Lives playing Eric Brady a few years ago.”

Jensen lifted a hand and held up a finger to acknowledge you, though he didn’t speak. When the bartender placed another shot in front of him, he took the shot and exhaled, setting the glass upside down on the bar top.

“You’re too kind. Good to know you’ve seen my other work. Y/N, what do you do? You don’t strike me as a typical concert goer, you’re sure not drinking enough.”

You smiled warmly at the compliment, taking another sip of your whiskey as the band started another song - they’d been playing since you started talking to Jensen but you hadn’t been paying attention.

“I’m an actress. I haven’t had any big roles yet, but I just got the call from my agent that I’m going to be on a series soon as a guest star. Looked over the script and everything, it looks great.” You replied, watching as Jensen’s gaze followed the way your fingers curled around your glass, and briefly you made eye contact with him again.

You had to remember to breath, something about looking into his eyes made you realize you wanted to stay lost in them forever.

“Good luck, hopefully the show works out. If you can find out what it’s called, you should let me know.”Jensen pointed out, this had your turning your head, it sounded like- no.

“Well I mean I would, but letting you know would require some form of communicate after tonight,” You lead on, wanting to know if he was implying what you thought.

“You’re pretty, you’re into good music, and you bought me a round as thanks for me buying you one. I’d be open to talking to you more.” He explained, licking his lips as if out of habit before reaching for his phone.

You automatically reached for yours, thankful your lock screen wasn’t something embarrassing.

Exchanging phones, you programmed each other’s numbers into them.

“I’ll let you know as soon as I have the read through with the rest of the cast,” you grinned, passing Jensen his phone back as he slid yours across the counter.

“Great, I look forward to hearing it. The show’s almost over, why don’t you go listen some more? You’ve got my number, I won’t disappear on you.” He noted, having memorized the setlist from prior shows.

You of course knew this as well, but wanted to continue talking to him. Not wanting to overstay your welcome, you looked toward the crowd and band, getting up from the stool you were sitting on.

“I trust you. And thanks for the round, it’s been nice talking to you, Jensen.”

“You as well, Y/N.”

You looked at him a final time and waved as you walked back into the crowd, though you pulled out your phone as soon as you were out of his line of sight.

to: Jensen

Thanks, seriously. I’m so nervous about all the acting stuff and talking to such a great actor like yourself helps me see that others in my profession are just down-to-earth regular people that I will be working with.

A few minutes later your phone buzzed with a reply.

from: Jensen

It’s no problem. Glad you enjoyed tonight. It was cool that you came over. :)

You nearly snorted at the song reference, but smiled anyways. Jensen had the sense of humor you enjoyed, and he was downright gorgeous.

Leaving the bar after the show, you headed back to your apartment, wanting to check for the name of the series that you would be in. Shuffling through the mail on your dining room table, you found the stack of papers your agent had mailed you. Finding the title, you put a hand over your mouth to stop the gasp of surprise, even though you knew no one could hear you.

Talk about luck. Running into Jensen had been only the start of how often you’d be seeing him from now on, it was a good thing he was open to talking to you more.

Because the series you’d gotten a role for?

The same one he was currently starring in.

You would be acting in Supernatural, alongside him and Jared come next season.


	3. Should've Just Told You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sam Winchester x Female Reader
> 
> Fluff / Comfort, 1858 words
> 
> When the reader’s ex is a tracker vampire that goes after her, the Winchesters come to her rescue. Feelings are admitted in the midst of safety.

You were ordering curry in this little hand me down out of the way restaurant in a basement in Chicago. Just as your food had arrived at your table, you heard the ding of the door open, signifying more customers. You tried to eat as much as you could and remain calm, because damn it there he was.

You’d become accustomed to avoiding exes but this was ridiculous. And now he was a vampire? Guy had turned into a ridiculously good tracker, and had somehow found you, despite the fact that the place reeked of garlic. Sitting down to two tables over from you, you heard him order and then he turned to look at you.

You froze.

Fuck, where was somebody to save you when you needed it? You didn’t have any of your gear with you, that was all in the truck of Buddy.

The two of you made eye contact and you nodded, lowering your head to finish eating as fast as you could when the bell dinged again.

Flooded with relief when you looked up again, you noticed the two Winchester brothers approaching the attendant desk, full on FBI get up active, badges already held.

“Agents Delp and Scholz, we’d like to ask you a few questions.” Dean started, the trademark business smile barely wavering as he flashed said badge, looking around the small shop.

“You wouldn’t have happened to come across-” he started to the manager before his gaze swept over you, face of terror evident with wide eyes and the fight or flight body language. At once he walked over, stride not hurried as Sam apologized and finished his sentence for him, “There’s a few people we need to talk to, business security issues concerning the recent break ins.”

Dean didn’t bother sitting down when he reached your table, he only put himself between yourself and the ex, who was glaring from across the room.

“Ma’am, sorry to disturb you, but I need to speak with you.” he started, though you could read his face, he was saying everything his mouth wasn’t.

Do you need help? You look terrified. It’ll be okay. Sammy and I are here now.

You nodded, setting your fork down and turning to face him.

“Agent. I’m sure that won’t be much of a problem. I’m not a suspect, am I?” You gave a nervous laugh, shuffling around in your purse for cash to put on the table as ways of payment.

“No, just routine interrogation given the rash of break ins. You own a small shop on State, and they’ve been murders in direct sight of your shop that we’ve been hoping you might know more about,” He continued, shaking his head.

Dean, help me. I’m actually scared. He’s right behind you.

You tried to it say with Y/E/C eyes, but before you could, Sam had walked over by the both of you and turned to speak to your ex, who huffed and answered each question with an air of annoyance, like he couldn’t wait to leave.

Dean gingerly set his hand on your shoulder.

“If you’re done, ma’am, we can speak outside. Wouldn’t want to scare folks if they heard the details.” he smiled slightly, turning to walk toward the door after you nodded.

You stood soon after, shakily walking to the door at a normal pace, though once you was outside you bolted for the black ‘67 Impala parked halfway down the street, seeing Dean leaning against it, hand pressed to his forehead.

“Oh my god, Dean, if you hadn’t shown up-”

His eyes were warm, alight with a fire you hadn’t seen in years, since the night you’d broken up, but that had been due to anger. His emerald gaze was calmer now, concerned as he took in your form.

“You’re already playing injured.” he noted, shit, he must have noticed your limp.

“Haven’t had time to heal. He’s been- he found me, Dean. I did everything I could to keep him at bay. And I’m next. I can’t - I’m scared, and you know how many hunts I’ve been on!”

His hand reached out to ruffle your hair.

“It’ll be okay, Y/N. Sam and I are gonna torch this son of a bitch, and he’ll never hurt you again.”

You made a noise of agreement just as Sam came walking towards you both, eyes wide, fuck, you forgot you were wearing shorts and the scars from hunts must have been visible along your legs.

“Y/N. Was wondering when we’d run into you again,” Sam mentioned as he pulled you into a hug, and you couldn’t help but wrap your arms back around him.

The younger Winchester was the one who you’d had a soft spot for, although you’d dated Dean for two years before you guys had to call it off from stress.

“It’s nice to see you guys, perfect timing. And yeah, trust me, this son of a bitch - most of my clients he’s killed off, my dog, two rabbits, I’m all that’s left.”

“You’re staying with us, he won’t get to you.” Sam murmured into your hair, his brother nodding though you couldn’t see.

“They’re not like typicals….garlic doesn’t bug him, he doesn’t need to be invited in, I’m sure staking would do the trick, but-”

“How did he find you this time, Y/N?” Dean asked gently when Sam finally let you go.

“I…I don’t know. I changed my numbers, cut my hair, changed my locks, I did everything! All I did different was go out for food tonight, and if you two hadn’t-”

“You’re safe now.”

That night, you stayed with the boys in their motel room, Dean taking the couch and Sam on one bed while you took the other one.

Sleep didn’t come easy that night, your nightmares were terrible.

“Dean we can’t let her sleep like this. Listen to her.” Sam sat up, rubbing his eyes and running a hand through his hair.

“No…no, Evan please…no…stay away! God go away! PLEASE! LEAVE ME ALONE! NYA-”

“Sam, we can’t. You don’t wake people up when they’re like that!” Dean argued.

“I can’t listen to her like that.”

At the sudden knocking on the door, both boys are standing, you still whimpering as you slept, having not yet woken.

“What the fuck?” Dean’s looking toward the door, confused.

“Dunno…Check it?” Sam suggested.

Dean nodded, grabbing for his gun and walking to the door, looking as Sam walked to the other bed and woke the girl.

“Y/N, wake up…I know you’re freaked out, from that nightmare, it’s okay.” Sam started, kneeling by the bed as your eyes opened, Y/E/C eyes wide with fear.

“Wh-what’s going on?” Your voice was shaky, but you sat up and pulled on the flannel Sam offered you.

“Sam, take her into the bathroom, and stay there til I say. He’s here.” Dean called from the door, one hand reaching for Ruby’s knife, the other still training his gun at the door.

“How’d he find-” your voice was airy, and ouy stood, walking over to the bathroom without looking back at either of the boys. Sam followed, though he looked at Dean.

“You want backup?”

“I’ve taken more solo. This is fine, she needs you. Don’t let her hear anything, you hear me?”

Sam nodded, walking into the bathroom to find you sitting on the closed toilet, knees pulled up to your chest, breathing heavy.

“Hey. You’re okay, Dean’s going to get them all, trust me.”

“Why’d he send-” your voice cracked as you looked up at him, green eyes glassy.

At realising that your now ex-boyfriend was fighting another one of your exes that was now a vampire while you were pretty much locked in the bathroom of the same room with the guy you liked - it hit Y/N all at once, and the tears started.

“Hey hey hey Y/N, sweetheart, c’mon, calm down. Listen to my voice. You’re having a panic attack, breath.”

“I-it’s not a p-panic attack! I just-” and before you could control yourself, you’d leaned in and kissed the younger Winchester, vaulting yourself onto his lap as he sat on the edge of the shower.

Sam was surprised to say the least, he knew Y/N liked him, but the thought of you finally acting on it surprised him. He grinned into the kiss, pulling you tighter against him as your hands sought his hair and you rolled your hips against him.

Your mouth opened under his willingly and his tongue entered your mouth, tongues battling as the two of you held to each other, his hands gripping your hips roughly.

“Mhm, Sammy….” You whined, leaning back against him to anchor your legs around his waist as he tugged the flannel off, you breaking the kiss to look into his eyes, seeing pupils blown with lust.

“How long have you waited for this?” he was nearly breathless, trying to balance keeping your attention elsewhere and have on ear on the fight at the same time.

At hearing the sound of something hitting the ground just outside the door, he leaned in and kissed you again, thumbs brushing across your cheeks as you smiled against his lips.

“Awhile…I’m amazed Dean didn’t notice it sooner, that I had a thing for you. Just sucks that this is how you find out. Considering I might die.” You added bitterly with a laugh as his hand run down your spine, causing you to shudder and rock against him.

“You’re not gonna die, Y/N. Dean can take out whoever your ex brings with, and that idiot that tried to hurt you in the first place. A whole nest is no problem now.”

At hearing that, you relaxed slightly against his body, turning so he was cradling you, you knees splayed over his as you looped an arm over his shoulder and rested your head into the crook of his neck.

“You sure?” You asked nearly meekly, before a laugh from the other room had your eyes widening.

“THAT’S FOR Y/N, YOU SON OF A BITCH!”

You looked at Sam and shrugged, still in awe as he reached to unlock the bathroom door, seeing as the fight seemed to be over.

“Holy shit, you were right. But still….Sam, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t’ve-”

“Shouldn’t’ve what? Kissed me like that? Y/N, it’s fine. I should have known too.”

“My nightmare…it was Evan, he’d found me and - he - he made me kill you.” You admitted, shaking slightly at the thought of your ex making you kill the Winchester you’d just admitted you had feelings for.

Sam smoothed your hair and kissed your forehead, laughing softly.

“Well, that’ll never happen now.”

And then the bathroom door opened right as he kissed you again, leaving a mortified and bloodied Dean looking between the two of you and the bodies of the now-decapitated vampires strewn around your motel room.

“Uh, guys? Can that wait til we leave town? I really don’t wanna get arrested again.”


	4. Guardian on My Shoulder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’d been friends with Dean since you were kids, being both your families were hunters. But how many years will it take you to finally say how you feel about him? And worse yet - does he even feel the same?
> 
> ReaderxDean Winchester, Fluff/Smut, 4886 words

(Circa early 1990’s (‘93/’94)

John had left the boys at Bobby’s for the week while he went on a particularly dangerous hunt, and to their luck one of John’s friend’s also had their daughter staying at the Singers’.

You weren’t the type of girl the Winchesters bothered to worry about, and although you were maybe only two or three years younger than Dean, you knew about just as much about the supernatural world that the boys did.

As you three were preparing to go to bed one night, you sat at the edge of your bed, hands folded in a prayer.

Dean immediately teased you of course, “Oh come on, Y/N! Angels aren’t real! Hunters never go after them!”

“That’s because they’re not bad, ya idjit.” you shot back with a smile, imitating the older man that served as your babysitter for the time being.

“Well no one’s ever even SEEN one!”

“You butthead, do you REALLY think they’re gonna show wings to you? Then everyone would know!” You countered, getting up off the bed and marching up to the taller boy, Sam sitting cross legged on the bed across from the two of you before you all heard footsteps clambering up the stairs.

“Alright, alright you three, what’s all the ruckus?” Bobby asked, taking in the sight of the you, youngest Y/LN child nose to nose with the elder Winchester, hand locked around the boy’s collar.

“Dean said angels aren’t real!”

“It’s because they’re not!” he protested, looking at Bobby with such an ‘oh my god help me before she does something bad’ look on his face that the old hunter almost laughed.

“Well, just because no one’s seen ‘em, Dean, that doesn’t mean they’re not real.”

“YES! SEE I TOLD YOU!” You cheered, poking his nose with your free hand before letting go and resuming to kneel beside the bed to finish your prayer before climbing under the covers.

“And Dean, if I remember right, John’s said that your mom used to always say you had angels watching over you.” Bobby called over his shoulder before shutting the door to the kids’ room, walking back downstairs.

When Bobby had left, Dean turned and looked at Sam, was was confused at the mention of his mother, being she’d died when he was only six months old.

“Well why couldn’t they have watched over her?” he almost whispered to himself, before walking back over to his bed, shooing Sam off of it.

“Oh come on Dean! That was-”

From across the room, you smiled. You might not have a real family, but the family you had when you stayed at Bobby’s was enough.

“My side. You get yours. Come on Sammy, lie down. Dad’s supposed to be back tomorrow, and you know that means no more relaxing.” Dean interrupted, ruffling Sam’s hair.

The younger Winchester gave a heavy sigh and slipped into bed beside his brother, and soon the only sound in the room was of snoring children and the occasional creak of the mattress as one tossed and turned.

(Circa 2007)

Six months after John’s death, and somehow reunited with the hunter they’d hung around with when they were kids at Bobby’s place, Dean had started to come back to life - the hunts gradually brought the fire back behind the emerald irises, and the smiles came back, though you never knew when they were genuine.

He had just gotten back from a convenience store run, grabbing more beer and a few of those silly entertainment magazines, figuring the younger hunter would appreciate them. Sam had gone to the local library, citing more research needed to be done before they knew what they were dealing with.

You were in the shower, finally having had a day to relax. And being it was almost time when you would have gone to bed, showers were part of the before-bed ritual.

As you washed up, you’d taken her phone in, and had set it on the little shelf in the shower, where a bar of soap normally would be. The speakers on the old Samsung galaxy mini held up well, amplified by the design of the room, and you grinned as classic rock filled the the room.

Dean walked into the motel room and set the bags down on one of the beds, heading to put the beer in the fridge when he heard the shower running and his ears perked at a familiar Billy Squier song. Better yet, he could you singing along over the rush of the water.

“Lonely is the night when you find yourself alone  
Your demons come to light and your mind is not your own  
Lonely is the night when there’s no one left to call  
You feel the time is right–(say) the writin’s on the wall  
It’s a high time to fight when the walls are closin’ in  
Call it what you like–It’s time you got to win  
Lonely, lonely, lonely–your spirit’s sinkin’ down  
You find you’re not the only stranger in this town,”

He wasn’t sure what made him knock on the door, but the scream as he startled you made him smile.

“WHAT?!” You yelled, trying to keep shampoo from getting in your eyes.

“Just wondering what you were doing since that music’s so loud, sweetheart,” you heard Dean say, though you could practically hear the smirk gracing his features.

“I’m washing my hair you sick son of a -”

“Woah, easy tiger. Though I can imagine you wouldn’t mind the company-” he added, knocking on the door again.

“Red lights, green lights, stop ‘n go jive  
Headlines, deadlines jammin’ your mind  
You been stealin’ shots from the side  
Let your feelin’s go for a ride,”

At this you paused the music, poking your head out of the shower, one hand grabbing for the damn door handle.

“Damnit Dean, fine.”

Slipping into the small now steam-filled room, he grinned, pulling his shirt over his head.

This wasn’t the first time this’d happened, just that they were older now, things seemed - well, for lack of a better word, risky. They’d practically grown up together, being at Bobby’s whenever their fathers would leave on hunts, and they’d grown closer over the years. You were someone he would protect to the death, you were the little sister he never had.

That was the first time he realised things had changed since you were kids. You still prayed to a guardian angel every night, but he no longer said anything about it, instead he simply listened, for maybe all he could do was hope for the best as well, given that everything they had left was only in the people and things they surrounded themselves with. He’d always tried to shut off emotions when people got too close, he didn’t want to get tangled up in that web, ever - but with her it seemed different, he wanted to feel that, he just wasn’t sure how to tell you.

But when the music turned back on and your voice called from behind the curtain to tease if he was really going to join you, he felt his pocket go off, phone vibrating.

Reluctantly he looked at the id, and realised it was related to the case. Sighing and stepping back out of the room against her protests, he answered, pulling a shirt back on and grabbing his jacket and gun, heading for the door once again.

And once you heard Baby’s engine rev, you knew this was another chance that had slipped away. How many years was it going to take before you finally told him how you felt? Or, worse yet, how long would you have to go without knowing if he felt the same way?

(Present Day - not that I can remember exactly when Dean went Deanmon)

Hunts, tragedy and life as usual eventually pulled the two apart, though somehow, the boys found you still weaved into the threads of their lives - occasionally you even worked the same cases, and took down the same demons.

Demons. That was the one thing you could never seem to get rid of, no matter where you were, there was a black eyed sucker to gank hiding just around the corner, in every town since the hell’s gate had opened all though years ago.

Making matters worse, you’d heard, though you couldn’t believe it, that one of their own had turned.

Thinking the angels falling had been bad and things couldn’t get any worse, imagine your surprise when you ran into Sam at the local cafe the very next hunt, some town just outside of Lebanon, Kansas.

If he was here, that only meant one thing.

“Sam! I haven’t you in forever!” You practically yelled, tripping over the chair to get up to hug him, realising he looked more tired than ever.

“It’s nice to see you too, Y/N,” he paused, resting his chin on the top of your head, thankful to finally be near someone that kinda knew what was going on.

“Wouldn’t’ve expected to run into you here. What’s the case this time?” you asked, sitting back down and motioning to the chair across from you, for him to sit.

He nodded, taking the chair.

“It’s not a case, I just…needed some air. Dean and I are actually staying - well, it’s a long story, but we found this bunker, it’s like a ten minute drive from here.”

“Bunker?”

“It used to be the Men of Letters’.”

“But I thought - didn’t Abbadon wipe them all out in the early 60’s? How’d you - I thought it was like the templar, where the secrets die with them!”

Sam looked around, making sure no one was listening before continuing, “Well, our grandfather was one of them, and seen we’re technically legacies, y’know, it’s a long story. Why don’t you just come back and say hey and hang around until we actually find a case? I’m sure Dean would love to see you again…it’s been…”

“A good few years. Hope things have been okay with you, I’ve gotten my ass kicked more times than I can remember. Between the fangs and a werewolf I took down the other week-”

“Hey, dealing with the king of hell and finding a cure for the Mark of Cain hasn’t been any easier. I miss the old hunts, the salt ‘n burns,” Sam said almost sadly.

“Mark of- oh, god no. He didn’t really-” You gasped, trying to picture what lore you’d read overtaking Dean, you could only imagine the things it could make him do.

“He’s different, I’m just warning you. If you want to leave after saying hey, I totally get it.”

“Why would I want to-” you started, before Sam stood and turned to walk, and you followed, getting up soon after after setting a twenty down for payment.

“Just don’t think about everything that’s happened between the two of you already, because I can’t guarantee he’ll reciprocate any of it.”

When the two of you walked into the bunker, you couldn’t help but balked at the sheer size of what lay beneath the seemingly normal house above it.

“So this is it? You guys like, live here?”

“Between cases, yeah.” Sam nodded, walking past the kitchen into the living room, expecting to see Dean dazed out watching tv, but instead he found his older brother doing something he usually was doing himself - Dean actually had his nose in a book for once.

“Dude. You okay? You’re reading. Isn’t that Sammy’s job?” You started, which made Dean look up, and in an instant he was on his feet, hugging you, nose buried in your shoulder length hair.

“Bearcat…damn, it’s nice to see you after all these years. Thought you were dead.” he admitted as he pulled back, ruffling your hair.

You grinned at the old nickname, Dean was the only one that called you bearcat, mostly because on your first solo hunt you’d managed to blow one up, god knows how, but you and a few homemade explosives had done the job. Even John had noted the tactical thinking on your part in that disaster, and you’d taken it as a complement, being you knew the father wasn’t the nicest person to be around - last time Bobby had seen him, he’d threatened him with a shotgun and everything.

“I’m not, yet. Been okay I guess. Took down a nest of fangs by myself the other week,” you shared with a smug almost flirty glare at Dean, daring him to one-up you.

“Likewise. Solo,” Dean added, his gaze dropping momentarily from your eyes, and you realised he’d just once-overed you.

“Again, you couldn’t have waited?” Sam interjected.

“For what, backup? Didn’t need it.”

“But what if you couldn’t handle it?”

“I could handle it. I did handle it!” Dean argued, sitting back down and motioning to the empty spot next to him on the couch, which you took, sitting just out of reach when he tried to pull you closer, trying to loop an arm around your waist.

He looked at you, eyebrows furrowed in confusion for a split second before he turned back to his brother.

“So is she staying here then a while or what?”

“Dunno, ask her,” Sam shrugged, walking down to the library, knowing it was best he give you some time alone with Dean. Sam knew you had feelings for his brother, but in complete honesty, you and Sam had messed around a bit too whenever Dean wasn’t around.

Dean turned back to look at you, and you felt your heart skip a beat. The last time this had happened, you’d been in the shower and had been so close to finally fulfilling that fantasy of shower sex with the elder Winchester.

“So, you stayin’?” Dean asked again, reaching up a hand to brush your bangs from your eyes.

“I guess, if you want me to.” You replied, suddenly noticing the little things - he just looked so tired, his eyes weren’t as bright as they’d been before and oh wow, his age was showing in the now somewhat permanent shadow along his jaw and chin.

“Well, c’mon, you can stay and then maybe come out to our next case with us!” Dean suggested, getting up.

“Here, I’ll show you one of the rooms you can have.”

“Why can’t I just share with you like we used to?” you said before thinking about it, and Dean turned to look at you, lips turned up at the corners as he winked.

“All in due time, sweetheart.”

Later that night, after you’d said goodnight to the boys, you were hell bent on exploring the bunker. Wandering down into one of the hallways, you tipped past Dean’s room into the kitchen, wanting to grab a glass of water before starting you own hunt.

Reaching into one of the cabinets to grab a glass, you had to climb on your tiptoes to reach it. Setting it back down, you turned around and almost screamed at the figure in the doorway.

“Easy, bearcat, s’only me,” Dean drawled sleepily, rubbing his eyes, though he was smirking as he looked you over - you were in one of his flannels and had it pretty much unbuttoned, and a pair of his boxers, being you didn’t really have pajamas.

“Don’t scare me like that! I just wanted water,” you explained, turning the sink on before you felt Dean’s hand over yours on the faucet and found him standing next to you.

“Yeah, well I can’t sleep.”

“You never do.” You countered, giggling as you turned yourself against his body, eager for contact.

“Don’t need to anymore, really.” he sighed, taking the glass out of your hand and setting it down on the counter as he turned, placing his hands on the counter, boxing you in between it and his body.

You bit your lip at his sudden move, and in the dim light of the kitchen you could see his eyes were dark with lust. And without warning, his hand came to tug softly at the buttons on his flannel, as he leaned in to kiss your forehead, lips moving to the shell of your ear as he nipped at it before nuzzling you, pressing himself against you, making you want to just - you couldn’t help wanting to rock your hips against him from where he had you pinned, a small noise of content passing your lips.

“What was that for earlier, hm? Leaning out of my reach ‘n teasin’ me about sharing my bed?” he murmured against your pulse point, and damn his voice was doing things to you, you’d never heard him that husky before - not to you, anyways.

“I just thought I’d-” you inhaled through your teeth when you felt one of his hands reach for your ass, giving it a light squeeze that made you rock yourself against him, barely able to suppress the light moan of his name.

“Mhm, Y/N, I’ve waited forever to hear that,” he added, and you braced yourself against the counter and pulled yourself up against it, your legs going around his waist as he leaned further into you, and though he was in sweatpants, you could tell what the two of you had started was already getting him hot.

His head worked it’s way into the crook of your neck and you whimpered as he bit down into the sensitive patch of your skin, hands tightening on his shoulders as you arched into his touch.

“God, Dean…”

He looked up and grinned.

“I forgot you like it a little rough, yeah? Oh, sugar, you have no idea what I can do,” he practically purred, and for a moment you could have sworn his eyes flashed black.

“Did your eyes just-” you started, trying to catch your breath between the adrenaline and nerves at realising what Sam might have meant.

Dean shrugged, stepping back and picking you up into his arms with a low laugh.

“Don’t worry ‘bout it. I’m gonna show you why you shouldn’t tease, and there’s nothing you’re gonna do about it.” you gulped, fuck, what had you just got yourself into?

When Dean carried you into his room and dropped you on the bed, you smiled at the familiar music filling the small room.

Foreigner. Of course.

“I see your taste in music hasn’t changed a bit,” you teased, standing up on his bed, looking directly at him, one hand lowering to unbutton the rest of his flannel, and once that was done your face had a smirk of its own as you let it hang open, you weren’t wearing a bra.

Walking down of the bed and standing in front of him, you winked.

“What’s wrong, Dean? What happened to bein’ rough, hm?” you tried, licking your lips as you allowed your eyes to roam over him, wanting to rip his shirt over his head and bite down into his shoulder to avoid screaming his name when he- Woah, calm down, girl.

He looked at you, and about growled, pulling the sleeves of his flannel off you before you felt his hands on your hips and you were pulled around and thrown up against the door, one of his hands moving to pin your hands above your head as he grinded into you, mouth anywhere on your upper body he could reach.

‘Well, I’m hot blooded, check it and see  
I got a fever of a hundred and three  
Come on baby, do you do more than dance?  
I’m hot blooded, I’m hot blooded…’

You whimpered and tried to rock yourself against him, this was torture for you and he knew it. You tried curling your hands against his grip, anything to either rip his shirt off or ring them into his short hair.

“Ah ah ah, sugar, what’re you think you’re doin’?” he snapped, free hand reaching to massage one of your breasts, rolling the nipple between his thumb and middle finger, which caused you to moan again and try to push your hips down against the tent in his sweatpants.

“Trying to touch you,” you almost pleaded before you felt his lips against your ear again, hot breath against your neck.

“Of course you are, mhm, you’ve been away for so long and your first night back you want this…see, this is what you did to me earlier, I’m just calling this payback.”

“You don’t have to read my mind, to know what I have in mind  
Honey you oughta know  
Now you move so fine, let me lay it on the line  
I wanna know what you’re doin’ after the show…”

“GODDAMNIT DEAN!” you snapped back, though you felt his hand over your mouth in the next second, and his eyes again flashed black. Uh oh.

“Not. So. Loud. You’ll wake Sammy.” he explained, enunciating the first three words with a danger in them that made you bit your lip again. “Now, you gonna fuckin’ listen and be a good girl?”

At hearing him say the f word and ‘good girl’ your insides practically melted. Casting your eyes downward, you tried to pout.

“Yes Dean.”

He smiled, pulling his hand from your mouth before leaning in and kissing you, letting your hands go, and at once you reach for his shirt. Struggling a bit to pull it up during the kiss, he broke it and pulled it over his head in one move, throwing it across the room before resuming the kiss, picking you up and turning to walk to his bed, laying you down before climbing over you, the majority of his weight resting on your hips, one of your hands already stretching down his back, causing him to growl and bit down on your lower lip roughly.

“Ah, Dean! What the-” you protested, sitting up against him as best you could before he forced you back down.

And that’s when you realised what Sam meant when he said Dean was different.

Because his eyes were no longer the emerald green of the hunter you’d fallen in love with - they were the pitch black of a demon.

You tried to scream, and he must have known as well, because his lips crushed onto your as he pressed you into the mattress, one of his hands clawing at your hip so hard you knew he was trying to draw blood.

This kiss was long, hot, and - you shuddered to think, was this the first time Dean was really being rough with you?

You could feel his hands reaching, so you went to tug off the burrowed underwear as quickly as you could, knowing where this was heading.

‘Now it’s up to you, we can make a secret rendezvous  
Just me and you, I’ll show you lovin’ like you never knew’

The moment you had tried to get the boxers off, Dean broke the kiss and peeled them down your legs, hand running along your smooth skin, though he looked back at you for permission before his hands slid back up near your core.

You nodded, too afraid of what the demon side of him was like to say no. Surely he wouldn’t hurt you?

He grinned, leaning back down to kiss you as his hand moved up, two fingers spreading your folds as the third slipped into you, and god you forgot how good someone else’s fingers felt.

As he slowly pumped that one finger, he hummed along to the song, breaking the kiss to kiss along your face and neck again.

He scoffed slightly, like he was disappointed as you sighed, wanting more, “Didn’t take you long at all, sweetheart.” he purred, voice liquid velvet as he added a second and third finger all at once, making you cry out slightly as he added, if only to praise you, “Oh, Bearcat, fuck, baby you’re so wet,” which of course sent you into a tizzy, hips lifting to grind against his hand as his thumb found your clit and circled it.

‘That’s why, I’m hot blooded, check it and see  
I got a fever of a hundred and three  
Come on baby, do you do more than dance?  
I’m hot blooded, hot blooded’

Just as it was feeling too good to be true, you felt his hand move from between your legs and you growled, one hand racking down his body in protest.

“Hold on sweetheart, I’m not done with you yet,” he called, and you faintly realised he was pulling sweatpants down, kicking them off to who-knew-where.

Your heart was in your throat. You’d never actually had sex with Dean before, and well, Sam was a different story.

You locked an arm around the demon’s shoulder and squeezed, forcing him to look at you as he had a hand down between his own legs.

“Dean. I know you’re in there somewhere, I know the real you can hear me. If we’re going to do this, I wanna do it right. You need to know how I feel about you.”

The demon blinked, tilting his head.

“I love you.” He said before you had a chance to, and it caught you off guard.

“Dean? Did you just-”

“I love you, Y/N.” He repeated, and your eyes finally blinked as you leaned in to kiss him, one of your hands reaching to line his member up against you.

You weren’t even paying attention to the song anymore.

“Wouldn’t be doin’ this if I didn’t know you’ve waited so so long for it,” Dean replied, bracing himself on his arms as you looked up at him, his eyes flickering from black to green and back again due to the chemicals coursing through his body.

“Really? How’d you-arg- ah!” You couldn’t help yelping and grabbing at his back and shoulder as he pushed himself into you, groaning slightly as he did so.

“Fuck, ‘cat,” he breathed, waiting for you to nod, and when you did, he shifted his hips against you slowly, watching your face.

“Hm?” you mumbled, mind already hazy, though you loved the feeling of him inside you.

“You feel so-” he shifted again, this time pulling back a bit before thrusting, making your breathing hitch now that you’d gotten used to him. “Good.”

“Do I?” you teased, cupping his face to kiss him this time, trying to lift your hips against him, telling him to pick it up a bit.

He happily obliged, and soon you were clutching at the sheets and panting, little nonsense noises leaving your mouth here and there as Dean continued to thrust into you at a now typical ruthless-Winchester pace.

“Argh, god, Dean-” you whimpered when one of his hands reached to hook a leg around his waist, changing the angle that sent both of you muttering curses from the sensation, oh hell, he’d found your g-spot.

He panted, biting at your neck again, and you knew there’d be bruising in the morning.

You weren’t sure how much more of this you could take, your body was coiling in on itself, and you could feel yourself shaking. It wouldn’t be long.

“D-Dean! I’m cl-” you choked out, pushing yourself back against him and lifting your hips to meet his thrusts, feeling yourself start to falter.

“Damn it, baby I can’t-” You tried again before his lips were on yours, the message in his eyes saying he knew exactly what you meant, because he only went faster, forcing your mouth open under his, drinking your screams as orgasm ripped through you, you body unraveling under his.

He worked you through it though, as wave upon wave of absolute ecstasy came over you, topped off only as he broke the kiss to have a second’s eye contact with you before he too peaked, hips stuttering as he came, your name rolling off his lips in a loud growl that even to a low moan as he worked through his high.

When you’d both come off the highs, he kissed your forehead and nuzzled you, sighing.

“You have no idea how many years I’ve waited to do that for, Y/N,” he spoke softly, voice tinged with exhaustion as he pulled out of you and got up off the bed, walking over to pull his sweatpants back on, finding the flannel you’d had on and throwing it to you afterwards.

“It was worth the wait. But…want to explain why you’re a demon?” you asked as you buttoned up, knowing he was too tired to give you the full story.

“In the mornin’. Promise.” He smiled sleepily, ruffling your hair.

“Now c’mon, Bearcat, lie down, we need sleep. Sammy’s gonna wonder what happened, and that means no more relaxing once he figures it out, because I think we should annoy him as much as possible.”

You grinned, curling into Dean’s chest and closing your eyes.

“Goodnight, Dean.”

‘If it feels alright, maybe you can stay all night  
Shall I leave you my key?’

“Goodnight, Y/N.”

You knew you had a guardian angel out there, but now maybe it wasn’t so bad, knowing you now had a demon looking out for you as well. And somehow, you were okay with that.


End file.
